spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Travellers
|run = June 26, 2015 - present |theme = Science Fiction |genre = Drama |format = Animated series |season = 3 |episode = 25 (aired) 1 Special |stars = SpongeBob SquarePants The Doctor |status = Active |writer = |producer = BagelBoxd |supervise = |company = Blue Box TV |card = Wumbo, ElectroElf, Ghastly |preceded = SpongeBob SquarePants Doctor Who|image = }} '''Time Travellers' is a spin-off made by which is a crossover of Doctor Who and SpongeBob SquarePants. Plot SpongeBob SquarePants is a normal citizen, but is whisked away by the Doctor; a Time Lord who whisks him away to most far away places imaginable. Timeline for The Doctor *''Season One: Spongy Beginnings'': Before Partners In Crime. *''Season Two: Loved Before Death'': After Journey's End. *''Season Three: Dame Future'': After The Angels Take Manhattan. Episodes Series One/Season One AIRED: June 26th, 2015 - September 20th, 2015 The first season's arc is Destroy Us, portrayed in most of the episodes of the season. The two words are the password to the Dalek mothership protocols. *Episode No: #1 *Episode Title: [[Death Awakening|'Death Awakening']] *Episode Airdate: June 26th, 2015 *Episode Plot: SpongeBob SquarePants is a normal person, but one day, something awakens at restless pause as an unknown invasion is about to happen, but only a wise man can save them... or should I say alien? *Episode No: #2 *Episode Title: [[Brief Returns|'Brief Returns']] *Episode Airdate: June 29th, 2015 *Episode Plot: SpongeBob gets his first trip into the Tardis to 1963 as they meet a man called Richard Field and help with his problem with a mysterious briefcase. *Episode No: #3 *Episode Title: [[The Storm In The Cracks|'The Storm in the Cracks']] *Episode Airdate: July 2nd, 2015 *Episode Plot: SpongeBob and the newly acquainted Richard Field magically come to the future year of 200200 on the Game Station as the Earth is rebuilding before finding out that someone is against the rebuilding Earth. *Episode No: #4 *Episode Title: [[The Friends of Magic in Witchcraft|'The Friends of Magic in Witchcraft']] *Episode Airdate: July 17th, 2015 *Episode Plot: The team find a rouge rupture in the Time Vortex that lets them travel into a magical universe that seems to be every teenager or 31 year olds wild fetish, the land of Equestia. *Episode No: #5 *Episode Title: [[The Pantheon of Discord|'The Pantheon of Discord']] *Episode Airdate: August 5th, 2015 *Episode Plot: After the kingdom starts to crumble apart, the Doctor and his gang are put to the test as they need to save it but without any magical abilities. *Episode No: #6 *Episode Title: [[A Homecoming Experiment|'A Homecoming Experiment']] *Episode Airdate: August 11th, 2015 *Episode Plot: SpongeBob returns to his home in Bikini Bottom from the Doctor. But as he has returned, Patrick has some how upgraded himself, be an experiment. *Episode No: #7 *Episode Title: [[Drafted In|'Drafted In']] *Episode Airdate: August 22nd, 2015 *Episode Plot: The Tardis arrives on a interplanetary battlefield of sorts as a war is going on and everyone is being drafted in as quick as they can for reinforcements. *Episode No: #8 *Episode Title: [[Airlifted Out|'Airlifted Out']] *Episode Airdate: September 4th, 2015 *Episode Plot: The war is in it's final stages as the final battle is coming towards a closing end while the Doctor and co are trying to get out. *Episode No: #9 *Episode Title: [[The Other Lord of Time|'The Other Lord of Time']] *Episode Airdate: September 4th, 2015 *Episode Plot: The Tardis lands in Cardiff to get two unwanted visitors, one of them is the Vashta Nerada and the other is uncommon to the Doctor that even he is scared. *Episode No: #10 *Episode Title: [[Dystopia|'Dystopia']] *Episode Airdate: September 6th, 2015 *Episode Plot: The new team arrive at the planet they were heading to go last time, except when the human colony's are being harvested for strategist creatures. *Episode No: #11 *Episode Title: [[Sharp Edges|'Sharp Edges']] *Episode Airdate: September 8th, 2015 *Episode Plot: The Earth has now been token over again and has in use for destruction. With the Doctor, Patrick, SpongeBob and Lilithena being the four people to save the planet. Their loss will be the advantage. *Episode No: #12 *Episode Title: [[At World's End|'At World's End']] *Episode Airdate: September 20th, 2015 *Episode Plot: The Earth has now been lost. With only hours before the final end for the planet. Is this the Doctor's final trial of strength at World's End? Series Two/Season Two AIRED: September 30th, 2015 - November 26th, 2015 The plotline is the eventual death of Lilthena, which was rumoured to happen with episode 4 but was confirmed in Rise of the Nemesis. *Episode No: #1 *Episode Title: [[The Empire of The Wolf|'The Empire of the Wolf']] *Episode Airdate: September 30th, 2015 *Episode Plot: The Doctor returns, changed after losing Donna Noble for SpongeBob and Lilithena to 1850 where a pack of wolves are on a hunt for a new empire on Earth. *Episode No: #2 *Episode Title: [[Primary Education|'Primary Education']] *Episode Airdate: October 8th, 2015 *Episode Plot: The Doctor and Lilithena are redirected to a high school with one of the students having a special ability unique to it. The problem with this is, it is connected with recent teenage deaths in the area.. *Episode No: #3 *Episode Title: [[Foreign Machinery|'Foreign Machinery']] *Episode Airdate: October 17th, 2015 *Episode Plot: As SpongeBob wanted a break between him going on adventures, he decides to make himself a time machine to see if he can be the next Time Traveller. So what's going to be the finished ambition? *Episode No: #4 *Episode Title: [[War of the Rosens|'War of the Rosens']] *Episode Airdate: October 26th, 2015 *Episode Plot: A war has broken out on Michael and his cousin Older Rosen against their foods, chocolate cake and plums. As SpongeBob is on a job with the Doctor, he needs to infiltrate inside to find a object that can heal/revive people from near-death. But who is it for and why does SpongeBob need it? *Episode No: #5 *Episode Title: [[A Mysterious Warming|'A Mysterious Warming']] *Episode Airdate: October 29th, 2015 *Episode Plot: When a person just magically appears in a blue box, what do they do as the pilot of the ship is out on a hunt and his two co-pilots are sitting down having a drink of tea in the distant matters of space where no-one is coming to save the person and no-one evil will. *Episode No: #6-#8 *Episode Title: [[Infinity|'Infinity']] *Episode Airdate: November 15th, 2015 - November 21st, 2015 *Part 1: November 15th, 2015 *Part 2: November 21st, 2015 *Part 3: November 21st, 2015 *Episode Plot: All of a sudden, all of these separate incarnations of the Doctor appear. What else can happen? Watch the episode to find out. *Episode No: #9 *Episode Title: [[Turning the Doors|'Turning the Doors']] *Episode Airdate: November 23rd, 2015 *Episode Plot: SpongeBob attempts to live his life like he always had, without the Doctor. But what happened when the Doctor never met him? Did he surrender his life? *Episode No:#10 *Episode Title: [[The Magician, Superstar and his Assistant|'The Magician, Superstar and his Assistant']] *Episode Airdate: November 24th, 2015 *Episode Plot: Japan lets three different people arrive, a magician,; a superstar and the assistant. What can this mean to everyone? *Episode No:#11 *Episode Title: [[Countdown to Destruction|'Countdown to Destruction']] *Episode Airdate: November 24th, 2015 *Episode Plot: The first part of the finale that consists of... *Episode No:#12 *Episode Title: [[Rise of the Nemesis|'Rise of the Nemesis']] *Episode Airdate: November 26th, 2015 *Episode Plot: The final episode. Who will die, who will live and who is going to leave? Season Three/Series Three AIRED: December 21st 2015, July 11th 2016 and TBA 2017 -''' Special *Episode No: '''3X *Episode Title: The Forsaken Mystery *Episode Airdate: December 21st, 2015 *Episode Plot: The Doctor returns in a damn well good fashion as he sweeps Patrick onto a new mystery. Episodes *Episode No: #1 *Episode Title: The Hero, the Goofball and the Elegance *Episode Airdate: July 11th 2016 *Episode Plot: In a complete and utter accident as SpongeBob forgives the Doctor after so long, two other Doctor's come in by accident as well! Only time and space will tell the rest of the story. *Episode No: #2 *Episode Title: Normal Livelihood *Episode Airdate: TBA 2017 *Episode Plot: The Doctor and Sponge really can't do anything this episode as they've been transported into a normal life unlike theirs. *Episode No: #3 *Episode Title: Time Flying By *Episode Airdate: TBA 2017 *Episode Plot: Stuck in a time loop, breaking events should be easy for the both of them but once you change something, you must always forget it. *Episode No: #4 *Episode Title: Hollywood via London *Episode Airdate: TBA 2017 *Episode Plot: The first two parter since 2015 has the Doctor and SpongeBob enlisted in a film about London filmed in America. But actually there's a more deadly secret. *Episode No: #5 *Episode Title: Looking Like Something... *Episode Airdate: TBA 2017 *Episode Plot: TBA. Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Spin-Offs Category:Time Travellers Category:2015 Category:2015 shows returning in 2016 Category:2015 Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:2016 shows returning in 2017 Category:Drama Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Series Category:WumboMan900 Category:ElectroElf Category:BagelBoxd Category:Blue Box TV